


New to Me

by highheartbeats, vkdemon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highheartbeats/pseuds/highheartbeats, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkdemon/pseuds/vkdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is 17 years old and a contestant on the X-Factor. He's a solo artist and he's made it nearly to the end, some say he has what it takes to make it all the way. He also has his sights set on one of the judges and mentors, Louis Tomlinson. Louis is a new judge this year, a seasoned rock star in his own right and 10 years Harry's senior. Harry wants Louis more than anything and he's determined to make sure the older man knows it. Louis is set on ignoring the young man and denying his feelings. When Harry calls him Daddy, he finds himself down a road of desire, BDSM and the rigors of dating under the spotlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tickle My Ivories

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as an AIM RP with a friend. It's a work-in-progress and written solely for fun.

It was a practice day. Well a bit of mentoring along with the practice for that weeks show. Harry already knew his song pretty well and was confident, he was more worried about seeing Louis (who he'd been lucky enough had picked him early on as one of his contestants to mentor and had kept him). He always tried to look nice without seeming to be trying too hard so he was wearing khaki's and a nice polo shirt, his curls a bit more messy than they appeared on the show since no one was doing his hair for him today.

  
He stepped into the room, having already heard the piano playing and smiling because he knew that meant Louis was there before him. He stayed quiet, hoping to sneak a listen before he was found out.

  
Louis kept himself in a fine suit, the jacket laid over the piano back as he played waiting for Harry. The boy had so much potential but he was an unashamed dirty flirt. So much trouble.

  
He listened for a few moments before he made his way over. Harry slipped up behind Louis at the piano, unafraid to slip his arms around his neck and press close to him, "I love listening to you play..."

  
Louis let out a disapproving sigh. "This day is about you not me, sit."

  
Harry never let the disapproving sighs get to him because he could see the way Louis looked at him when he thought he didn't see. He smiled, settling in on the piano bench beside him, very close. "I've been practicing..."

  
"Piano will help you in the future. "

  
"So you keep telling me..."

  
"Show me what you learned."

  
Harry licked his lips in thought and reached out, trying to go over what Louis had taught him and what he'd practiced. It wasn't that he didn't try, or like it, but it was hard to try and pick something up so quickly that most people spent years learning and perfecting.

  
He waited, watching. He moved his hands over to re-position those long fingers. "Again."

  
When Louis' hands touched his, even gently and to try and teach him, Harry's heart clenched and fluttered. He sucked in a breath, turning to look over at the older man, all big green eyes and floppy curls.

  
Louis tried hard not to notice how kissable his mouth was. "Very good."

  
His tongue darted out to wet his lips and he looked from Louis', to his breathtaking blue-green eyes and back. "I did good?" he asked rather breathlessly, staring into his eyes like Louis was his sun, moons and stars. His whole world.

 

"Very good. You keep practicing and you will do fine." He needed to not be so close to that little darting tongue.

  
"Thank you," he gave just the hint of a pause before adding, " _daddy_." He'd said it the other day, tested the waters. Louis hadn't broken, hadn't completely told him off, but he also hadn't responded either. It was killing him, not knowing.

  
That made something in him shudder, but he was not going to give in to whatever tat was. "That's not appropriate."

  
He pouted a little bit, "But you said I was a good boy. Daddy's say that to their little boys." He wasn't sure what it was about Louis and their dynamic that got him going so much. Most days he'd have pushed to a point and then given up, far more worried about making someone upset, or ruining his chances here than anything else. But not with Louis. There was something in the way he looked at him, the way he hesitated to correct him and the way his eyes changed when he said that word.

  
He looked away then and stood from the piano bench so he could try to escape the insistence and draw of this man... this boy. "I'm not your father."

  
He paused for a moment, watching Louis as he moved away, a bit proud that he seemed to have made him to keep himself together. That meant he was having an effect. "I didn't say father... I said _daddy_."

  
That word again. When Harry said it the implication felt so dirty. "You're a contestant. We've talked but this."

  
"I won't be forever," he pointed out, "Or much longer." Regardless of how it played out for him, if he won or not, there wasn't much of the competition left. At this point he was pretty well guaranteed a music career in some way, shape or form. It just depended on if that would come with the title of winner of the x factor or not.

  
"It's immoral to start anything with you in any case. And you're too young for me. So stop."

  
He raised a brow at that, "Immoral?" What the hell did that even mean? He'd never gotten the vibe from Louis that he was homophobic, and if not, then what did he mean by that?

  
"Fuckin' hell, Harry." His accent came out, he was at the brink and Harry just kept pushing.

  
Harry couldn't help but notice the way his accent slipped, how the practiced taming fell away to something far more harsh and thick. He loved it. He stood then, taking a few steps over to be right in front of Louis. They were exactly the same height and stood eye-to-eye. 

"Yeah?" he knew what Louis meant then, but it was good to push a bit more, to see if maybe just maybe this time he'd break.

  
"You're too young. Age of consent be damned, you're too little."

  
"Are you saying that to convince me... or yourself?" he asked. He knew he was young, just past the age of consent that year. He'd always been mature for his age in a lot of ways though and of course he couldn't see the potential for hurt. All he could see was that he wanted Louis and Louis clearly wanted him too, but was fighting.

  
Louis licked at his teeth, God Harry was.... those sweet lips. "The thing you call me..."

  
He watched him, watched his tongue and let his own run along his bottom lip slowly, "Daddy?" he whispered, that surprisingly low voice making it a purr.

  
His cock twitched, "Why the hell... "

  
"Daddy..." he whispered again but this time the word was tinged with a softness and innocence. His eyes stared into Louis', big and green and oh-so-innocent-looking. Even if they both knew he was anything but innocent.

  
It made him want to mess this boy up. Pull his hair, slap him and get those lips around.... He took another step back.

  
"Please, daddy..." he whispered softly, stepping forward when Louis stepped back. He couldn't let him get away, not when he was so close...  
Louis found himself against a wall. "Harry. You have to stop this."

  
He got a little serious then as he looked into his eyes, not touching but not moving back either. "Why? I know what I want, and you can call me too young or too naive all you like but I know you want it too. You want me too. I can see it in your eyes."

  
Louis' hand came up as he pressed his knuckles to his mouth. "You want more than I know how to give you."

  
He quirked a brow at that admission, "The daddy kink? Louis---" that was one of the first time's he'd ever actually used his name even though he'd been told the first day it was fine and much preferable to Mr. Tomlinson.

  
That seemed to ease his shoulders. "I don't know what to do with that, Harry."

  
He nodded, accepting that without protest. He reached out hands, running them gently up over Louis' chest to rest at his strong shoulders, "What do you feel when I call you that?"

  
"Upset, hard, confused... I want to hurt you... I don't know what you want me to respond."

  
Harry gently pet over his neck, smiling at him, "Do you want to hurt me, or do you want to dominate me. There's a difference... "

  
"I don't know the difference. I want to... I want to grip your hair, force you to your knees and make you choke on me."

  
Just hearing those words from Louis was enough to make Harry going weak at the knees, his mouth falling open a little, eyes a bit dazed. "Fuck..."

  
"I don't want to hurt you or force you but... Harry, I've been with men, many of them... _You_ I don't know how to handle."

  
Harry had to shake his head a bit to clear it, to get back to where he could be mature and talk about this. To try and ease some of Louis' fears. There was time for the rest, he reminded himself. His hands smoothed gently over Louis' chest and he smiled at him, "What I want, what you seem to want, it isn't hurt in a bad way, and it's not being forced against my will. There's something so hot about consenting to give over that control to you, to let you control me and my pleasure..." he licked his lips at the thought, "But if that's too much for now, if you're not sure... Louis, I just want you. Please tell me I'm not mistaken in seeing that you want me too..."

  
Louis' hand finally came up to cover Harry's. "How can I know you really want... I feel like an abuser when I let my mind run after that word."

  
"We can talk about it before? Talk through everything. My desires, yours, what we both want and need. And we can find a safe-word, something that if either of us says it, we stop everything. That way neither of us ever does anything they're not completely fine with." Harry smiled softly at him, finally moving to lean against him as they talked, the warmth of Louis' hand over his soothing and wonderful. "There are ways, Louis. And it's something you can learn, we can learn, if you want it too."

  
He let himself enjoy the closeness. "Okay,,,, we can do all of that."

  
Harry's heart started to beat faster then, "Then will you please just kiss me already?"

  
That make Louis laugh, the tension disappearing as he cupped Harry's cheek and kissed him slowly.

  
A soft, eager sound left Harry's lips then and he practically melted into Louis at the kiss. His body had been close but now he was fully pressed against the older man and he moved one hand up, snaking around behind his head to keep close, fingers finding the soft hair at the nape of Louis' neck.

  
Louis groaned, letting himself enjoy after having run and held back for so so long.

  
That groan sent a shiver through Harry's body and he let both of his arms wrap around Louis' neck. He was soft and pliant, wanting to just kiss him forever. He could feel the way the older mans stubble rubbed against his own clean-shaven skin, how it would leave a burn if they weren't careful. He loved it.

  
Louis finally broke the kiss to press their foreheads together.

  
Harry was breathing heavily. He smiled, soft and lazy and so very happy. "Wow..."

  
"You are a tease."

  
That made him smile, "You liked it..."

  
"Tormenting..." He admitted with a grin.

  
Harry smiled more, moving to nuzzle his nose gently against Louis' cheek. "I knew what I wanted... and I could tell you were fighting your own desire. Couldn't have that...."

  
"I don't use my position to take advantage. I just don't."

  
"I know, and I really respect that," he told him gently. "But you're not taking advantage."

  
Louis pressed his forehead to Harry. "You're not using me either right?" There was a vulnerability in his words, a fear born of fame and being the notch in people's beds, giving himself and his heart only to have them only want money or power or prestige.

  
He looked into his eyes, "I could never do that... liking you and desiring you has never been about your fame, Louis.... it's about _you_."


	2. Your Wildest Dreams

> _Louis pressed his forehead to Harry. "You're not using me either right?" There was a vulnerability in his words, a fear born of fame and being the notch in people's beds, giving himself and his heart only to have them only want money or power or prestige._
> 
> _He looked into his eyes, "I could never do that... liking you and desiring you has never been about your fame, Louis.... it's about you."_

  *** * ***

Louis smiled brighter at Harry. Most of his lovers had been with him for the fame or for the money. Of course his pool of selection was limited to other stars and groupies showing up at rager parties. "You're sweet. This has far too many problems, Harry. You're still in the running right now."

Harry leaned against him, his thin frame pressing chest to chest with Louis', content to stay close. He sighed a little bit, "I know, but how much time at most do we have left? It's only a month or so now and that's only if I make it to the final."

"You have no idea how much your life will change, even if you don't win. This will not be wise."

He pulled back enough that he could look into his eyes, "Please tell me you're not second-guessing yourself now, after that kiss."

Louis rubbed at Harry's neck with his thumb. "I want you, very much."

He leaned into the touch contentedly, his eyes going a bit softer at Louis' caress. He'd been thinking about and dreaming about this (and so much more) for weeks now, it almost didn't seem real. "Then you can have me. I'm all yours," he paused for a beat before whispering, " _daddy_." He wasn't sure where they stood on that but the term didn't hurt, right?

That word sent a shiver down his spine. Louis groaned at the teasing boy.

That, of course, only made Harry smile rather triumphantly. He ran his hand up over Louis' chest, biting his bottom lip a bit as he nuzzled just a bit closer, "Daddy likes that, doesn't he?"

"It's the way you say it. Like it's a magic word into your pants."

Harry laughed a little bit, leaning his head against Louis', his forehead pressed to the older mans cheek. "Well it sort of is," he admitted, "but I could use your name too. Even if it's still strange, using your proper name." He hadn't really wanted to call him Mr. Tomlinson, but it was strange to think of someone, a mentor, being just a first name. Especially someone as talented and successful as he was. "I'm all yours, Louis."

Louis pressed his head into Harry's shoulder. He pressed a gentle kiss there. "I don't want to rush into this. And yes, I'd rather you call me by my name."

"Okay," Harry agreed without hesitation. He enjoyed the thought of having a daddy, of Louis being that, but Louis' comfort was more important. Their relationship of any sort was more important. "Louis."

"A few more kisses and I insist we go back to helping you with your song selection this week." He was trying to be good. Louis always tried so hard.

Harry pouted but he nodded, "Can I see you tonight? Outside all of this. It's not a performance night, or a practice night. There's nothing. I want to see you."

"Outside of this is difficult..." Louis pet at Harry's jaw, "Yes, you should taste what that means after you hit the big time."

"I just meant not here, not practicing or anything else. Just me and you," Harry said, looking up at him again. What did Louis have in mind?

"Tomorrow, we'll go out to dinner."

"Like-- proper dinner out at a restaurant?" he asked, his eyes lighting up at the thought.

"A proper date." Louis only felt a little bad at the joy in the boy's face. Dinner out with him was not what anyone would expect.

Harry was excited, happy that Louis wanted to take him out to dinner. That Louis wanted to be with him in any way that they could. He'd dreamed, sure, but the real thing was so much better than his dreams. He practically bounced, throwing his long arms over Louis' shoulders as he quickly kissed him.

Louis laughed, his hands settled on Harry's hips. "Who taught you to be so cute?"

"You think I'm cute?" he asked with a big dimpled grin.

"Of course I do, you saucy boy."

Harry couldn't help but smile more, feeling his cheeks flushing red at Louis' words. He tucked his head in, nuzzling his nose against his neck, suddenly going very shy.

"Are you blushing? And here I thought you had no shame at all," Louis teased him with a bit of a grin. 

Harry only turned more red at that, nuzzling his nose into Louis' neck a little deeper. "I'm not _completely_ shameless."

"I think that color looks good on you. Maybe I should turn the tables more often."

His long fingers curled into the fabric of Louis' shirt and he smiled, still red-faced and still tucked shyly in against him. "If you want..."

This change in Harry was surprising... tempting. Louis took his chin and brought it up so he could see the red in those cheeks. 

Harry felt the rush of excitement and desire course through him as he felt Louis' fingers on his chin, as he was guided to look up. "Louis...?"

Louis pressed further so Harry was looking toward the ceiling. He kiss a kiss of that exposed neckline.

Harry's breath caught in his throat at that. Just that little extra push, the control Louis was taking, it thrilled him. "Oh..."

Louis enjoyed placing warm kisses on Harry's throat. This boy as one of the prettiest things he had ever seen, even if he was a little awkward and gangly.

He shivered, running a hand up to clutching at Louis' arm. "That feels good."

Louis' fingers found their way to tug on those pretty curls. "Yeah?"

He sucked in a breath of air at the feeling of those fingers in his hair. "Yes...." he whispered, his green eyes staring up at the ceiling, heart racing in his chest.

"Tell me what else you like." He whispered into Harry's ear before delicately tracing the lobe with his tongue.

Harry shivered hard at that, his eyes falling closed, "Louis.... I--- _shit_ , you're making it so hard to think."

"If you don't tell me I can't do any of them, Harry."

His face went red and it spread all the way down his neck, "I--- honestly don't know." He had experience, yes, but only a little and most of it was more akin to awkward fumbling than anything resembling real, sensual, actual sex.

"Well that's a little disconcerting. All this teasing and you haven't even fantasized?"

"I've... of course I've done that. You asked what I liked. I don't know for sure what I like because I haven't done it," he said, rambling a little bit, albeit in that almost painfully slow way of his.

"I'll give you one of them. Pick something you imagine and then you can know if you like it."

He was quiet a moment, thinking. He didn't like being put on the spot, but the idea of the reward was too tempting to pass up. Harry licked his lips, unable to tear his eyes away from Louis. He had so many fantasies, so many ideas that it was hard to think of just one. So he said the first thing that came to him, "I've always wanted to know if someone can really make you cum in your pants without actually touching."

"That... is a tall order." He took a small tug of Harry's curls, watching for his reaction. He played the other hand down Harry's outer arm.

He shivered, pressing closer at that tug of his hair. There was something about his hair being played with that he loved. "We don't have to--- it was just the first thing that came to mind," he said, suddenly nervous he'd said the wrong thing.

"I don't back down from a challenge." Louis pressed a soft kiss to Harry's mouth.

"No..." he whispered in agreement, gently letting himself return the kiss.


End file.
